Play Ball
Play Ball! '''is the 20th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney shows everyone his new Vend-O-Ball machine, which dispenses a variety of balls when you push a button. He warns them not to push the red button because it's not working properly, in other words, it may be broken. But while everyone else is having fun playing ball games from bowling to miniature golf, Scooter talks Baby Bop into pushing the red button. Baby Bop pushes the red button and gets surrounded by lots of pink and green pool balls, which matches Baby Bop's color. '''Educational Theme: Ball Games Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Robert *Hannah *Danny *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #When You Have a Ball #The Exercise Song #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #Share Your Stuff #In and Out the Windmill #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This also marks the last appearance of the 1996 Baby Bop costume. *Robert wear the same striped shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits. and the same shorts from We're All Friends. And a two hairstyles. *Danny wear the same striped shirt and blue shorts. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same blue shirt and white shorts. And a half pony tail. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Sailing Around The Island". *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "Playing Harp". Clip from Play Ball! # Barney Theme Song (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Hi Keesha (How Does Your Garden Grow?) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) # Barney comes to life (Hi Neighbor!) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Hi Neighbor! (episode)) # Barney Let's Play Together (1999 version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Scooter is play toys! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from I'm a Builder!) # Let's go outside all plays! Don't have the balls! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Scooter CRASH! (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) # Venda Ball Machine! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from A Splash, Party Please!) # All Balls (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney When You Have a Ball (2004 Version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from All About Me!) # Scooter and Miss Etta about Balls (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) # Danny is a baseball (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Summer) # Hannah is a basketball (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) # Keesha is a tennis (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) # 5 Balls (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Barney The Exercise Song (1992 Version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Hop To It!) # Play Games (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Play It Safe!) # Hi Baby Bop (Walk Around the Block with Barney!) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Baby Bop leave in Classical Cleanup (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # The Ball Machine away! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # I really had fun with all balls!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # Barney I love you (Here Kitty, Kitty's version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Here, Kitty! Kitty! (episode), Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and It's A Happy Day!) # Lets play Next Robert!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # Let's play next!!! (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Play For Exercise!) # Do you want to play Barney! Found it! (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and It's A Happy Day!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Tea-riffic Manners' version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners) # Barney comes to play (Ready, Set, Go!) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # Barney Says Segment (Play Ball!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (It's Hot! It's Cold!'s version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Barney End Credits (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) Audio from Play Ball! # Barney Theme Song (Play Ball!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Play Ball!) # Hi Barney! (Play Ball!) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney comes to life (Play Ball!) (Clip from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney Let's Play Together (1997 Version) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Play Ball!) # All Building a castle! (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Tosha let's go see BJ! (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Miss Etta and Scooter is at Barney and children at mouse! (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Play Ball!) # A Fun Park! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from Barney Goes To School and Play Ball!) # Different Balls! (Clip from Play It Safe! and Audio from Play Ball!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Be Careful for BJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Home Safe, Home! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney Clean Up! (1997 version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Baby Bop's Hurt! (Clip from Play It Safe! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Ball for Jackson!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Play Ball!) # Baby Bop leave from Play Ball! (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Play Ball!) # The Island! (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Play Ball!) # I really have fun!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Come On Over to Barney's House and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney I love you (Play Ball's version) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Play Ball! and Seven Days A Week!) # Hi Mario (Play Ball! and A Day at the Beach) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Play Ball! and A Day at the Beach) # Let's play Baseball!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Let's Play Basketball! Game!!!!!!! (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Do you want to ride a bike! (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney I love you Part 97 (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from A Picture Of Health and Play Ball!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Play Ball!'s version) (Clip from Play it Safe! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney comes to play (Play Ball!) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney Says Segment (Play Ball!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Play Ball!'s version) (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Barney End Credits (Play Ball!'s version) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Play Ball!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation